Solo una lacrima d'argento
by Ida59
Summary: Quattordici Febbraio: San Valentino. Un appuntamento importante, per ricordare e continuare ad amare. Sempre.


Solo una lacrima d'argento

**Titolo:** Solo una lacrima d'argento

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 28-31 gennaio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Severus

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 7° anno (flash back: Post Malandrini)

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **Quattordici Febbraio: San Valentino.Un appuntamento importante, per ricordare e continuare ad amare. Sempre.

**Parole/pagine**:1118 - 3

**Nota**: scritta per la sfida FF n. 10 "Severus a San Valentino" del Magie Sinister Forum

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Solo una lacrima d'argento

La Foresta Proibita brillava di gelo intorno al mago vestito di nero che vi si era inoltrato con lenta sicurezza.

Conosceva bene quel particolare sentiero: l'aveva percorso tante volte dalla prima occasione in cui l'aveva seguito, spinto dalla disperazione del suo cuore, quando era ancora un giovane travolto dall'oscurità.

Il silenzio di ghiaccio del giorno era spezzato solo dallo scricchiolio dei passi del mago sul terreno quasi congelato, dal secco fruscio dell'erica intirizzita che si scostava, dal crepitio del rigido tappeto di foglie cristallizzate e dai piccoli, fragili rametti infranti dai suoi piedi che ora procedevano spediti verso il suo appuntamento, le noiose pergamene che ancora attendevano la sua firma di Preside negligentemente abbandonate sulla scrivania, quel mattino, senza neppure degnarle di uno sguardo.

Aveva ben altro da fare, quel giorno, Severus Piton.

La brina persistente della notte ammantava ancora la foresta con un leggiadro velo scintillante, anche se ormai il giorno era inoltrato; gioielli di cristallo splendevano tra i rami, pendenti di luce sfavillavano ai tenui raggi del sole seguendo le linee delicate delle ragnatele che, come diademi finemente cesellati, si paravano sul suo cammino. Il mago le aggirò, rispettoso, allungando il tragitto e lasciando intatto dietro di sé il tesoro della natura che, sotto il diafano sole, brillava come ricoperto da una finissima polvere di diamanti.

Nel bianco argenteo del bosco, il frusciante mantello nero del mago carezzava le gemme di ghiaccio con la sua ombra scura, le lambiva piano facendole in parte volare nell'aria fatata, pulviscolo di luce finissima che gli turbinava intorno prima di adagiarsi sui suoi capelli corvini, sul volto pallido in cui gli occhi neri bruciavano di un amore da troppo tempo perduto, eppure sempre perdutamente amato.

Faceva freddo quel quattordici di febbraio, faceva _sempre _freddo in quel giorno particolare.

Intorno al mago aleggiava lo stesso gelo che dimorava nel suo cuore, da tanti anni ormai, un gelo che nessun sole avrebbe mai potuto sciogliere.

Il gelo del dolore, della solitudine e del rimorso.

Il gelo della mancanza d'amore.

Ma Severus Piton aveva un appuntamento, quel giorno, un incontro molto importante, un appuntamento cui, in tutti quegli anni, il suo amore aveva sempre tenuto fede.

Il mago era infine arrivato nella radura; era illuminata dal pallido sole che filtrava tra la bruma e faceva scintillare la brina, trasformando in uno scrigno prezioso il piccolo spiazzo tra gli alberi in mezzo al quale la sua alta e sottile figura si stagliava, nera della sua solitaria oscurità.

Severus estrasse la bacchetta e chiuse gli occhi sospirando, mentre un leggero tremito faceva vibrare il pugno che stringeva il legno magico a mano a mano che i ricordi lo assalivano.

_Non sapeva neanche come ci era arrivato, eppure era lì, proprio lui, un giovane Mangiamorte, nella Foresta Proibita che in parte circondava Hogwarts proteggendola, a due passi dalla barriera che difendeva la scuola e che si sarebbe attivata a contatto con il Marchio che ancora gli bruciava la carne pallida dell'avambraccio._

_Non sapeva come ci era arrivato, ma sapeva bene perché era lì: Hogwarts gli mancava!_

_Era stata la sua casa per sette anni, il luogo dove aveva creduto d'aver in pugno la sua vita, dove il sogno era nato… e poi era miseramente svanito, sfuggendogli dalle dita sottili, lasciandolo solo e deluso, pieno di voglia di vendetta._

_Quella stessa notte aveva scoperto che il suo sogno d'amore si era definitivamente spezzato, senza più alcuna speranza: era inutile rincorrere conoscenza e potere se non avrebbe mai potuto deporli ai piedi di Lily._

_E Lily fra pochi giorni avrebbe sposato Potter._

_Severus strinse i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche e si morse a sangue le labbra per stroncare il gemito straziato del suo cuore._

_L'aveva perduta… ancora una volta… sempre di più… definitivamente…_

_Si girò di scatto e voltò le spalle al castello, ai ricordi della felicità svanita, e fuggì via allontanandosi da tutto ciò che aveva perduto, per sua stessa colpa, il Marchio che gli mordeva in profondità la carne con feroce crudeltà._

_Infine si era ritrovato all'improvviso in quella radura, piccola e raccolta, e gli era parso di tornare indietro nel tempo, quando era felice, quando era ancora innocente, quando ancora aveva un futuro e la luce brillava nei suoi occhi neri mentre li immergeva nello sconfinato verde dello sguardo di Lily._

_Si era fermato di colpo, la bacchetta stretta tra le dita tremanti, e in pochi istanti era stato travolto e sommerso da ricordi che per troppi mesi aveva cercato di seppellire nel profondo del suo cuore, per impedire che fossero sporcati dall'atrocità che lo circondava tra i Mangiamorte, per proteggerli dall'orrore di se stesso e delle sue mani ormai irrimediabilmente macchiate di sangue._

_I ricordi dilagarono con forza inarrestabile nella sua mente, felici e luminosi, mentre le lacrime rigavano copiose le guance di Severus, giovane Mangiamorte già tremendamente pentito della sua folle scelta._

_- Lily… Lily… - gemette disperato._

_C'era lei nei suoi ricordi felici, solo lei, radiosa e bellissima, piena di luce, Lily che gli sorrideva, e che poi rideva e gli prendeva le mani, e gli scompigliava i capelli, e piangeva per farsi consolare, e faceva moine per ottenere tutto da lui, e si stringeva al suo petto spaventata, e…_

_Le lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso, insieme ai ricordi d'una felicità perduta e le parole gli salirono alle labbra da sole, nell'incredulità che l'incanto avesse mai potuto funzionare ora che il Marchio Nero deturpava il suo braccio e aveva bruciato la sua anima._

_- Expecto Patronum!_

_L'argento aveva illuminato la notte e lei gli era apparsa, per la prima volta, illusione d'un sogno che per sempre avrebbe portato nel cuore._

Severus sorrise e allungò la mano verso la cerva argentea che protendeva dolcemente il capo verso di lui, nello sguardo il riflesso dell'amore perduto; carezzò piano il piccolo muso, poi si inginocchiò al suo fianco e la strinse fra le braccia, calda ed eterea, incantata illusione d'amore che sarebbe durata solo per il tempo di quell'abbraccio, mentre i ricordi d'un passato felice e perduto scorrevano lenti nella sua mente.

- Lily... amore mio… Lily… - sussurrò con voce roca, gli occhi socchiusi nel breve sogno.

Un tremito percorse il corpo del mago mentre la forma della cerva svaniva tornando ad essere solo un impalpabile velo d'argento che per un attimo lo avvolse, incantato abbraccio di sogno, e dissolvendosi gli sfiorò lieve le labbra facendole tremare appena.

Poi rimase solo una lacrima, preziosa stilla d'argento sul volto pallido del mago, e gli occhi neri che sfolgoravano, illuminati dal sole.

C'era sempre la brina nella foresta, è vero, ma in quel giorno, solo in quel giorno particolare dell'anno, non c'era più gelo nel cuore di Severus, ma solo amore.

4


End file.
